His Promise
by Maria65
Summary: Red...the color of passion, of love, of devotion...but also the color of blood. Incediana is hurt and Alucard begins to react strangely, yet Maria knows why. Incediana is HER after all, the reincarnation of the woman whom he loved long ago and the feeling still lingers. Hiyami, Akane to taffybratz, Abbadon to Hell Prince Abbadon, Maria to me, rest to Aeria Games.


He swore all he saw was red, all he felt was rage...blind, burning rage at seeing her fall down beside him, blood leaking out of several wounds. "Incediana!" He shouted as he teleported beside her, holding her as blood pooled around her. "Stay with me!" Alucard growled out as he glared at the demon that attacked her.

They had been ambushed by several reaper's, granted they weren't Envoy's but that didn't mean they were any less dangerous. They had attacked relentlessly and they had been outnumbered, Incediana was still learning about being an Envoy of Gaia, so this attack had completely caught her off guard. Neither of them had been able to properly react to the attack though they did succeed in defeating the reaper's...it didn't mean they were finished. The demon's they had summoned all began to fuse and morph together, eventually taking shape of a horrid, ugly, grotesque demon that had attacked them with power rivaling a demon lord. Alucard knew he, himself, would be fine...but Incediana was a different matter. She was still a human, still a mortal...and her body was more fragile than she let on...and the demon knew this.

Trying to take her over had been a battle for the demon, one he lost as Alucard helped her connect to Maria through the connection he had to the Cube of Gaia, a connection every Eidolon had. After the demon was removed, they fought together again...yet Incediana was weakened greatly, a dark aura the demon left behind sapped her strength and made it harder for her to fight. Alucard had been surprised at the turn of events and more than a little worried...what had the demon done to her? He was given an answer when she suddenly stopped and began to scream in pain as she clutched at her chest; he had noticed blood running down her chest from a wound he hadn't seen before. Before he could even react the demon struck her and her body froze before several wounds appeared, all pouring with blood and she had fallen down limbless as her body could no longer hold her up.

Alucard growled as he slowly stood and kept his body over Incediana's bleeding body, his rage only grew as his eyes became dragon-like as smoke and flames appeared around his mouth. "You...you will pay," Alucard said as he lifted both swords up and they began to pulse purple and black with his powers. "for what you have done to my Envoy. I will kill you for her!" Alucard shouted as he charged the demon and after seeming to cut through thin air, a portal appeared before he tackled the demon into the portal but was able to spare himself from falling in with the demon.

After the demon disappeared, Alucard looked over at Incediana and quickly flew over to her, looking at her worried. He gently picked her up and she whimpered and he stilled...she could still feel the pain and he didn't wish to hurt her anymore than she already was. "Forgive me, but I must get you help." Alucard said and she whimpered more before he had her comfortably in his arms. He used a wing to bring out one of the scrolls within her bag as he picked it up and then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 **Aura Kingdom:** Maria sighed as the group ran off, worry heavy in her heart about what was happening. Why were reaper's going on a rampage? Why were they summoning enormous demon's? Suddenly a flash of blue light caught her attention as she looked at the platform before her castle and gasped in horror as she saw Alucard and Incediana appear but not as she wished. Alucard was panting heavily as he held a bleeding Incediana in his arms, he was slightly hunched over her; obviously showing pain and worry for her safety. He looked up at Maria and his face showed relief as he knew he was in the right place.

Maria looked over at Akane as the young duelist came to her side, seeing the scene and gasping in horror. "Go get Andre, Anya and Maki! They need immediate attention!" Maria told her friend who nodded and ran off, calling for those she needed as Maria ran toward them. "Alucard, what happened? I only felt a little bit when you connected to the Cube." Maria said as she looked over Incediana, seeing the multitude of wounds and feeling her heart break at the sight of an Envoy's suffering.

"Incediana!" A voice shouted, that belonging to Andre and Maria looked over, seeing the Commander running toward them with a speed she hadn't seen since she was in danger. Andre quickly reached them before the others and gently held a hand to her cheek, unaware everyone in Aura Kingdom had gotten closer and were whispering their worries and concerns to one another. "What happened?" Andre asked Alucard, trying to keep his voice steady.

Alucard recounted his and Incediana's encounter with the reaper's that attacked; his tale seemed to make Hiyami uncomfortable, yet she remained silent. He explained they had been ambushed by reaper's and that the demon's they summoned fused and morphed together after Alucard and Incediana destroyed their summoner's. He told them of the sheer size and strength the demon exhibited and what it did to Incediana, upon his explanation of how it injured Incediana, Hiyami's eyes widened in shock and she looked toward the library and took off, wondering if this demon was familiar to her. For some reason, the description reminded her something of her past. Akane noticed and followed her, wondering what it was that had affected her friend so much.

Maria watched them but didn't follow, maybe they looking up what was going on in hopes to stop it from happening again. "We need to move her to the medical unit." Maki stated as he strung her harp a little, healing Incediana of some of her wounds, even as they moved. When they finally reached the medical unit, Maria had Alucard lay Incediana down on the white table before he, himself, sat down near her. "Alucard," Maria began softly as she stood beside him. "are you wounded?" She asked him, even as Maki and several others crowded around Incediana.

Alucard shook his head, never taking his eyes off Incediana. "No my Queen, I shall be fine." He simply stated, though he sounded short with her and it unnerved her. Could Incediana's death really be affecting him beyond levels she was aware of? Looking at Incediana, Maria saw them place a breathing mask over her face before they had a Crusader come over...this worried Maria. Crusader's had sensitive eyes, they could easily see evil aura's beyond that of a normal Envoy; similar to Maria but she was connected to the Cube of Gaia.

"Let's move her to emergency." A doctor said to Maki, who agreed and they all detached the bed from the wall and began to roll her out of the room down the hall. Alucard was about to follow yet Maria stepped before him and stopped him, her eyes seemed to freeze him in place. "I think you need to tell me what's going on between you and Incediana, Alucard." Maria demanded, golden eyes trying to see through him. Alucard sighed and hung his head, yet his body twitched and Maria took notice...he was forcing himself to stay put. He wanted to be by Incediana, she was his lifeline...and if Maria was correct...she was also her. "It's her...isn't it?" Maria asked the Eidolon, confusing him. "Her?" He questioned, wondering if Maria knew about the reincarnation's as well...and judging by her expression, she did.

"She's the reincarnation of the first person you met, isn't she?" Maria asked with a gentle smile; she wouldn't keep him from her long and he knew that. "Yes," Alucard responded with a nod. "she is. Incediana is also Incinder, the first woman I meet whom I became an Eidolon to." Alucard said and Maria nodded as she moved away from the door a little. "Yet...you didn't fall in love" at her words, Alucard stiffened. "until you meet Incedia, the reincarnation before Incediana, correct?" Maria questioned and Alucard looked at her shocked, she knew?

Maria giggled at his expression, was he that surprised? "Alucard, you must remember, I am the Queen; I have memories of all the past Envoy's with me at all times. I am aware of whom you feel for." She commented and Alucard sighed with a nod, he must remember who he is speaking to. "I am sorry my Queen, but I really wish to see Incediana right now." He stated and Maria sighed.

"I understand," Maria said as she left the room, Alucard slowly left as well. "though understand one thing;" Maria spoke as she turned to face him. "I am not against an Eidolon loving their Envoy. It's not unheard of, I have married and Eidolon and Envoy before; remember Shirayuki and Abbadon?" Maria questioned the Eidolon, whom nodded. Maria looked the way the nurses and doctor's went, before giving a heavy sigh and turned toward the exit. "Don't break her heart Alucard...she may still dislike Eidolon's, we don't know yet." Maria said before she left the hospital and Alucard disappeared.

He reappeared a few moments later beside Incediana, watching her closely as she lay asleep; the nurses were cleaning up when Maki noticed him. "She'll be okay Alucard," She started, catching his attention. "there was no demonic aura within her; meaning the demon didn't corrupt her." Maki said with a smile, before looking at Incediana. "She lost blood, yes, but she'll survive; though I do recommend keeping an eye on her, she still needs rest." Maki said before bowing as she left with her Eidolon.

The nurses slowly left, one by one before Alucard was alone with his Envoy, whom he looked at affectionately; wishing he could be more useful. He knew Maria meant no harm in keeping him back...yet he wished she kept to her own business. He understood she was worried about Incediana, worried about what people who think if everyone found out his attraction toward Incediana...though Alucard didn't care. She was the one person he knew he could trust, the same soul...the same eyes, same body! She didn't remember him from her past lives, but it was still the same person and he had vowed to protect her and her reincarnation's with his life.

He slowly walked toward the bed, letting his feet touch the ground as he cupped her cheek; smiling as he felt the skin begin to warm and seeing her nuzzle his hand. Yes...she'd live...he'd make sure of it. "I promise Incediana," Alucard began, moving closer to nuzzle her hair. "I'll protect you with my life, I swear." He promise, kissing her forehead, before disappearing, deciding to get some sleep. What Alucard was unaware of was the small smile that graced her lips...she knew he would.

 **Okay, so been awhile since I've done an Alucard x Incediana story...so here we are! ^^ I know a few people out there like Alucard and at least someone's gotta like Incediana, right? Right. So, I did another story...though I won't deny this took me awhile to really think of. Took forever with how I wanted it to go, got stuck with Maria so I ended their conversation as quick as I could...forgot what I was gonna have her do but...eh. Don't judge me.**

 **Anyways, as we can see Alucard is developing more interest in Incediana and Maria knows something is forming, though she does warn him to be careful towards her, they still don't know how she feels about being and Envoy as her attitude towards Envoy's has not changed really.**

 **Well, hope ya'll liked the story. ^^**


End file.
